Broken
by Isontheway
Summary: "Siapa namamu?" Aku kesal. Apa sih maksud pasien yang satu ini? Sudah tahu aku tak punya suara(juga sudah menghabiskan coklat ekskusif milikku tanpa rasa bersalah), ia bisa dengan santainya menanyakan hal verbal seperti itu. Aku menoleh dan mendapatinya memegang spidol dan buku saku. Ia melempar alat-alat itu kearahku. Bad Summary. As always. Sorry. Kaisoo and werid storyline


Broken

* * *

Kaca jendela tampak sembab.

Aku mendekatkan tubuhku dan menghapuskan tanganku kepermukaan kaca, membersihkan embun yang menutup pandangan keluar kamarku. Aku membuka jendela perlahan dan menggigil kecil saat udara yang masuk begitu berapa ini?Apa sudah akhir tahun lagi? Aku menatap jalanan yang sedang dibersihkan dari tumpukan salju menatap sprai kasurku, sama-sama putih dan bersih, tapi aku lebih ingin berbaring di atas salju dari pada di atas kasur sudah bosan berbaring terus.

"Pagi Kyungsoo, bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada seorang wanita muda yang sangat cantik. Senyumnya manis dan ia mendorong meja dorong yang di atasnya terdapat sarapan dan yah, tablet obat. Aku membenarkan posisi dudukku dan menatap wanita tersenyum dan menempatkan sarapanku di atas pangkuanku.

"Siang ini kau akan melakukan terapi." Ucap wanita itu, "Aku harap kau menghabiskan makananmu karena terapi ini butuh energi. Dan jangan lupa makan obatmu Kyungsoo-ah."

Aku mengangguk mendengar penjelasannya. Setiap hari akan selalu begini, setiap suster yang datang pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku hampir menghapal urutan kalimat yang mereka katakan, apa aku bisa menjadi perawat juga? Aku mengangkat sendok dan menyuapi diriku dengan bubur nasi yang hampir tak berasa. Apa setiap rumah sakit harus membuat makanan seperti ini? Ini terasa seperti air beras.

Aku menatap suster muda itu membenahi beberapa bagian kamarku dan beranjak keluar. Tanpa salam. Apa setiap suster sesibuk itu? Aku menelan pelan bubur tak berasa itu dan menyuapi diriku beberapa sendok lagi. Aku benar-benar sudah muak dengan makanan ini. Aku meletakkan kembali sendok makanku dan memilih untuk menelan obatku.

Sebelum menelannya, seperti biasa, aku menatapi bulatan-bulatan berwarna yang disebut tablet obat ini. Apa benar manusia bisa sembuh hanya dengan meminum ini semua? Apa suaraku juga akan kembali suatu saat nanti? Aku berharap, selalu. Itulah alasannya mengapa aku rela berbaring di rumah sakit ini hingga berbulan-bulan.

Setahun yang lalu, aku mengalami kecelakaan. Aku tidak terluka parah, bisa dibilang baik-baik saja, secara fisik. Tapi entah kenapa rasa syok yang disebabkan kejadian itu membuatku kehilangan suaraku. Untuk beberapa minggu saja, kata para dokter, aku mengalami mental breakdown. Aku tak bisa berjalan. Seingatku, sekitar 2 minggu pertama aku menggunakan kursi roda. Beberapa minggu aku mulai membaik, namun suaraku belum juga kembali.

Aku stress. Karena aku ingin menjadi penyanyi.

Hal itu menambah parah kondisi mental yang berimbas pada fisikku. Tanpa sadar aku tidak makan selama berhari-hari, hanya meminum air dan sejenisnya. Tubuhku melemah dan aku kehilangan berat badan dalam skala tak wajar dalam sebulan. Sejak saat itu, sekitar 4 bulan setelah kecelakaan, aku dirawat di rumah sakit. Hingga sekarang, aku tak pernah berjalan keluar. Meski aku mau.

Padahal aku sudah merasa sangat sehat, mungkin. Tapi kata mereka(para dokter tentu saja), sistem sarafku belum bisa merespon sebaik orang normal. Aku menegak langsung keempat tablet dan meminggirkan nampan yang ada di atas pangkuanku keatas meja di sebelah tempat tidurku. Aku kembali menatap keluar, orang yang membersihkan jalan sudah pergi. Sekarang hanya ada beberapa pejalan kaki dan pengendara sepeda, skuter, juga skateboard.

Aku menutup jendela kamarku dan berbaring. Mungkin tidur akan lebih baik sekarang.

Setidaknya dalam mimpi, aku bisa melakukan apa saja.

* * *

Aku merasa cahaya dari luar terlalu menusuk. Apa mereka akhirnya membuka jendela untukku? Aku menguap sebelum membuka mataku yang dihadapkan dengan cahaya yang terang, apa sudah pagi lagi? Bukannya aku harus terapi siang ini? Satahuku aku juga tidur tadi pagi. Aku merenggangkan tubuhku dan menatap sekeliling, tidak ada yang berbeda namun kenapa seperti ada yang berbeda? Aku menoleh ke kanan dan melihat dinding putih, ah iya. Bodohnya aku. Harusnya aku melihat ke kiri.

Aku menoleh ke kiri dan melebarkan mataku. Jendela terbuka. Bukan itu tapi masalahnya yang membuatku kaget.

Ada pasien baru.

Aku menatap tertarik melihat pasien baru ini, ia tak terlihat seperti orang sakit. Ia terlihat tampan.

Apa? Duh Kyungsoo, hentikan. Maksudku, ia tampak sehat untuk masuk rumah sakit. Ia memiliki kulit yang sedikit gelap disbanding kulit orang kebanyakan, rambutnya sedikit coklat, dan matanya… aku tidak tahu. Ia sedang membaca majalah. Aku mencoba melihat lebih dekat, apa warna matanya coklat? Aku meminggirkan tubuhku dan tanpa sadar, aku sudah di penghujung tempat tidurku. Aku terus meminggirkan tubuhku. Aku perlu melihat matanya.

Dan pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Siang Kyungsoo!"

Oh tidak.

_BHUG_

"Kyungsoo! Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku menggosok kepalaku yang sedikit nyeri gara-gara terantuk lantai, apa-apaan ini? Terjatuh dengan memalukan di depan orang baru? Aku menatap sang suster yang tampak kahawatir. Aku mencoba berdiri, ia membantuku. Aku meluruskan kakiku, terkadang mengatakan aku sehat hanya omongan belaka. Kakiku lemas, rasanya seperti agar-agar.

"Tunggu sebentar Kyungsoo, duduklah dahulu. Biar aku siapkan kursi rodamu." Ucap sang suster.

Aku meminggirkan tubuhku dan duduk perlahan di atas tempat tidurku. Aku menatap kakiku, apa aku benar-benar takkan kuat berjalan? Aku menghela dan tak sengaja mendongak, pasien baru itu menatapku. Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa, aku tak bisa berbicara. Aku tersenyum kearahnya, ia hanya terus menatapku. Apa?

"Kyungsoo ayo, Dr. Choi sudah menunggu." Sang suster datang mendorong kursi roda. Aku berdiri perlahan dan mendudukkan tubuhku di atas kursi roda. Sang suster langsung beranjak mendorong kursi rodaku keluar. Aku melirik kebelakang sejenak, huh. Ia kembali membaca majalah. Aku meluruskan pandanganku, apa maksudnya tadi itu? Apa ia tahu itu tidak sopan? Ia seharusnya tahu aku tak bisa berbicara.

Ngomong-ngomong, ia sakit apa ya? Ia tampak begitu sehat. Aku yakin ia lebih tua dariku, tapi tidak tua-tua sekali, mungkin. Apa ia juga tidak punya suara sepertiku makanya ia tidak membalas senyumku? Aku menaikkan alisku,hei, setidaknya ia bisa membalas dengan senyum. Apa ia tidak tahu aku merasa bodoh tersenyum seperti itu?

Ditambah, kenapa aku begitu memikirkan hal ini?

"Selamat siang Kyungsoo."

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan melihat Dr. Choi tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumnya. Ia termasuk dokter favoritku, alasannya : 1. Ia tampan; 2. Ia baik hati; 3. Ia memberiku coklat. Hanya dia yang memberiku makanan dengan kandungan gula yang tinggi itu. Biasanya kalau suster kepala tahu, Dr. Choi akan dimarahi. Nilai plusnya lagi, Dr. Choi selalu berhasil melunakkan hati suster kepala yang keras seperti baja. Ia wanita yang kuat. Sangat kuat.

"Kau tampak sehat hari ini, apa ada sesuatu? Aku dengar kau punya teman baru di kamarmu. Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Dr. Choi dan mengambil lenganku, seperti biasa, untuk mengukur tensi.

Aku mengangguk. Ia tersenyum dan mengenakan stetoskopnya.

"Apa ia baik? Aku dengar ia juga tampan." Dr. Choi menekan tombol 'START' alat pengukur detak jantung otomatis itu saat mendengar detak nadiku. Ia menatapku dan tersenyum, aku menggeleng. Aku tidak tahu ia baik apa tidak. Ia tak membalas senyumku.

Dr. Choi tampaknya menyadari kerutan di keningku, ia melepas alat tensi dan mengacak rambutku, "Menurut berita, ia anak baik kok. Tenang saja." Dr. Choi berdiri dan menyuruh sang suster untuk mengambil beberapa perlengkapan terapi yang aku tak bisa mengingat namanya.

Sepertinya menjadi suster susah juga.

Dr. Choi mendekat dan memberikanku M&N, permen coklat warna-warni. Aku melebarkan mataku, kenapa ia tahu aku ingin makan ini? Sejak pihak RS menginstal TV dalam ruangan rawat inap, aku selalu melihat iklan permen coklat ini muncul berkali-kali.

"Rahasia ya! Suster kepala datang sebelum kau tiba, kau tahu ia bilang apa." Tawa Dr. Choi.

Aku merobek kecil bungkus makanan kecil itu dan mengambil satu dari ratusan isinya. Saat aku hendak memakannya, Dr. Choi menahan lenganku, "Aku sarankan kau makan di kamarmu saja. Kau bisa membaginya. Kau tahu maksudku?"

Aku menatap Dr. Choi bingung, apa aku harus membagi makanan eksklusif yang jarang aku bisa dapatkan dengan pasien baru itu? Apa itu tidak aneh? Bagaimana kalau ia juga dilarang makan makanan seperti ini?

Dr. Choi mengelus rambutku, "Kita mulai terapinya ya Kyungsoo!"

* * *

Aku duduk di atas tempat tidurku, mengemil permen M&N tentu saja. Sudah 10 menit yang lalu aku kembali ke ruang tidurku dan mengunyah permen M&N. Aku melirik isi kantong kuning permen coklat itu, masih cukup banyak untuk dibagi. I pouted and took a glance at the new patient. Apa yang ia baca sebenarnya? Rasanya, terapi yang kujalani butuh sekitar 1-2 jam, kenapa ia masih membaca majalah yang sama? Aku memasukkan ibu jari dan telunjukku, mengambil lagi permen M&N.

Aku menatapnya intens. Intens? Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya saja… majalah yang ia baca itu terlihat aneh. Aku melebarkan mataku dan refleks menelan butiran permen bulat-bulat. Majalahnya…terbalik.

Apa aku harus tertawa? Apa aku berjalan kearahnya saja, sekalian menawarinya permen coklat ini? Aku kembali melirik kantong kuning permen M&N, oke permen coklat, kita berangkat. Aku hendak berdiri sebelum mengingat sesuatu. Aku mengambil satu butir lagi permen coklat bewarna merah jambu dan mengunyahnya.

Yosh.

Aku beranjak perlahan, menurunkan kakiku untuk menyentuh lantai. Kaki kanan, tangan di atas tempat tidur, kaki kiri, sip. Aku sudah berdiri dengan kedua tangan menompangku. Err… posisi ini bukannya seperti aku…

"Apa yang kau lakukan sih? Posisimu itu aneh."

Aku terbelalak dan secara tiba-tiba melepaskan tumpuanku, alhasil aku terjatuh lagi.

Tentu saja, aku sadar. Apabila aku ada di tempatmu aku akan lebih jahat berpikir, buat apa orang ini memamerkan bokongnya?

Aku terduduk dan mengerang, tak ada suara sebenarnya, tapi aku tetap mengerang. My butt, seriously, I have fallen 2 times today and it all embarrassing. Plus, my knees are weak.

So, what now? I can't even stand up.

Aku bukan lumpuh. Aku bisa sembuh sebenarnya, hanya aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku tidak sembuh. Lihat, aku bisa menyumpah. Shit, my knees hurt. Aku tak berani menoleh, aku yakin sang pasien baru sedang menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek. Ia pasti mengira aku aneh lalu besok ia akan minta pindah kamar dan aku akan kembali sendiri dan…

"Kau bisa berdiri?"

Suaranya terdengar dekat atau telingaku pendengarannya semakin tajam? Aku mendongak dan mendapati pasien baru itu menatapku. Ia meraih tangannya kearahku. Aku menatapnya kaget, bukan karena ia membantuku -sebenarnya iya juga sih- tapi keadaannya. Maksudku, tubuhnya.

Aku menggenggam tangannya dan berusaha berdiri, saat berhasil berdiri aku langsung menumpukan tubuhku pada meja.

"Kau lumpuh ya?"

Aku refleks menggeleng. Ia mengernyitkan kening, mungkin ia bingung kenapa aku tidak bisa berjalan sedangkan aku tidak lumpuh. Ia beranjak pergi saat aku menarik lengan bajunya. Ia berbalik dan menatapku lagi. Akhirnya aku melihat matanya dengan benar-benar jelas, bersinar coklat namun kosong. Ia membalas tatapanku dan raut wajahnya menunjukkan rasa…bosan.

Tuhan. Kenapa aku harus menatapnya seperti itu?

Aku menunduk dan menawarinya permen coklat dan ia mengambilnya tanpa ragu. Ya, mengambilnya tanpa menanyakan apa aku masih ingin makan coklat itu lagi apa tidak. Sebenarnya tidak perlu ditanya, aku masih ingin permen coklat itu. Aku menatapnya beranjak ketempat tidurnya sambil mengunyah permen coklat eksklusifku. Apa ia tak bisa melihat wajahku sekarang? Bukankah aku sudah terlihat sangat mupeng?

Ia meletakkan tongkat kakinya—ah, iya. Aku tadi kaget karena ia hanya punya satu kaki. Aku tidak tahu karena ia selalu menutup bagian kaki hingga pinggangnya dengan selimut. Aku berusaha berjalan dan menaiki tempat tidurku. Setahuku jarak tubuhku dengan tempat tidur tidak sampai 1 meter dan aku rasanya seperti marathon 10Km. Saat aku akhirnya berbaring, mengambil napas panjang adalah hal pertama yang harus dilakukan, lalu.. mendengar kunyahan menyebalkan oleh sang pasien baru yang juga menyebalkan.

Aku membenahi tubuhku dan menyandar pada kepala tempat tidur, sedikit melirik kearah sang pasien baru. Ternyata ia sakit juga. Aku menghela dan membuka jendela. Angin kembali masuk dan membuatku sedikit menggigil. Aku menatap pembersih jalan, apa salju dengan cepatnya menumpuk? Mereka sedang membersihkan jalan lagi.

"Siapa namamu?"

Aku kesal. Apa sih maksud pasien yang satu ini? Sudah tahu aku tak punya suara(juga sudah menghabiskan coklat ekskusif milikku tanpa rasa bersalah), ia bisa dengan santainya menanyakan hal verbal seperti itu. Aku menoleh dan mendapatinya memegang spidol dan buku saku. Ia melempar alat-alat itu kearahku.

"Tulis jawabanmu."

Fascinating. Aku tak sadar aku terpesona dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Aku membuka buku saku itu dan menulis jawaban dan pertanyaan balik.

-Aku Kyungsoo, kau?-

Ia membaca pesan itu, "Kai."

Kai.. Kai.. nama yang aneh. Aku menatapnya sebelum menulis pertanyaan lagi.

-Umurmu?-

Ia menatapku, "19."

Apaan itu. Aku lebih tua? Kok bisa? Hei. Maksudku. Lihatlah..ah sudahlah. Perkembangan anak-anak jaman sekarang memang tak bisa ditebak.

"Kau sudah lama di sini?"

-Sudah. Apa kau juga akan lama sepertiku? Aku beritahu saja, bubur makan pagi di sini terasa seperti air beras. _-_-

"Apa-apaan emotikon itu?"Ia tersenyum mengejek, "Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku berharap sih."

-Kenapa? Aku malah ingin cepat keluar loh.. 0_0–

Kai kali ini tersenyum, "Yah.. aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan diluar sana hanya dengan satu kaki."

Aku berhenti menulis. Aku menatapnya dan membolak-balikkan spidol di jemariku.

"Kau berhenti bertanya?"

Aku menatap kertas buku saku itu dan menulis lagi.

-Kenapa kakimu bisa seperti itu?-

Senyumnya hilang. Aku refleks kembali menulis.

-Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Kalau kau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa. Maaf, aku sudah tidak sopan L-

Kai menatap pesan itu lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Ia menghela saat pintu kamar rumah sakit kami terbuka.

3 orang masuk membawa bunga, buah, juga makanan. Aku tidak kenal, apa Kai? Aku menutup buku saku yang ada di tanganku dan mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Tapi sejenak aku merasa aku melihat wajah Kai tampak tak senang.

"Kai! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kami benar-benar mengkhawatirkan dirimu!"

Aku ingin melirik, tapi tidak. Bukan hak diriku untuk menguping, meski semuanya terdengar jelas saat ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Aku benar-benar mencoba untuk terus melihat jalanan yang sedang dibersihkan, siapa tahu ada siput lewat. Aku menggenggam bingkai jendela mendengarnnya, kenapa suaranya terdengar begitu sedih?

"Kau tahu.. Park-saem benar-benar menyayangkan hal ini terjadi padamu…"

"Sehun.. sudahlah."

Kenapa? Ada apa? Aku melirik sedikit dan kembali keluar jendela. Aku membelalakkan mataku, demi Tuhan, ada siput. Kali ini cukup mengambil perhatianku.

"Terpaksa kita mengundurkan diri dari kompetisi."

"Mengapa?"

"Bagaimana kami bisa melawan Taemin? Hanya kau yang bisa!"

Aku sedikit terkaget mendengarnya. Aku refleks menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria dengan rambut pelangi sedang menahan…tangis?

"Kau bisa Sehun-ah."

Kai menunduk lalu menatap tongkat kakinya, "Bagaimanapun aku tidak akan bisa kembali, keajaiban itu tidak nyata."

Aku menelan ludahku, mengapa suasananya seperti ini? Aku benci ini, bolehkah?

"Kai…."

Pria itu benar-benar menangis.

"Maafkan aku jika aku mengecewakan kalian. Aku yakin pasti aku melakukan hal yang buruk sebelumnya, sehingga aku mengalami ini." Ucap Kai tenang, meski suaranya jelas bergetar. Kedua pria yang dari tadi menatap adegan di depan mereka hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

"Ini tidak adil."

"Tidak Sehun, kalau memang aku tidak bisa kembali, aku akan mencoba menerimanya."

"Kai, bagaimana bisa? Kau bilang sendiri kau akan mati jika kau tidak menari!"

Aku menggenggam buku saku itu erat.

Kai tampak tak tahan lagi, pertahanannya runtuh. Air matanya akhirnya mengalir. Air mata yang mewakili semua rasa keputusasaaannya. Aku menatap buku saku itu, entah kenapa aku mulai menulis saat isakan kecil dari bibir Kai terdengar. Air mata juga jatuh, kertas yang aku tulis juga basah.

"Pergilah. Kumohon." Suara Kai parau. Ia masih terisak.

Pria bernama Sehun itu berjalan cepat keluar dan beberapa saat disusul oleh kedua orang lainnya. Kai menyandarkan kepalanya dan jelas terlihat bulir-bulir air mata mengalir. Satu per satu, jatuh dan disusul yang satunya lagi. Andai jika air mata bersuara setiap terjatuh, aku yakin air mata Kai pasti sedang berteriak. Menanyakan mengapa hal ini terjadi? Mengapa ia harus membuang mimpinya begitu saja?

Aku melempar spidol kearah Kai tepat mengenai kepalanya, ia kaget dan langsung menatapku marah. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku melakukan ini.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, hah?! Kau tidak tahu betapa menyakitkannya ini semua! Kau tidak tahu!" Bentak Kai.

Aku membuka buku saku itu, sejujurnya aku tahu.

Aku membuka buku itu selebar mungkin. Agar Kai membacanya.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku melakukan ini. Sejujurnya aku sudah lama menyerah. Aku sudah lama tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Aku tak ingin sakit lagi. Tapi Kai membuatku melakukannya, mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya.

-Aku ingin menjadi penyanyi-

Satu kalimat yang mewakili segalanya. Tanpa aku perlu menjelaskan, aku yakin.

Kai menatapku, cahaya matanya terlihat pupus. Apakah keputusasaan benar-benar membuat manusia berhenti?

"Kau…"

Aku membalikkan buku saku itu.

-Aku tak punya suara-

Kai menelan ludahnya.

Aku menatapnya, aku ingin ia tahu air mata hanya sekali kau tumpahkan. Saat kau kehilangan apa yang berharga padamu. Setelahnya, Tuhan akan melihat usahamu mempertahankan hal lain yang berharga bagimu. Aku yakin Tuhan akan membuat kita tersenyum. Aku membalikkan lagi buku saku itu.

-Mimpiku juga hancur.-

Kai menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar.

Aku menunduk, kali ini aku menangis lagi. Rasa sakit yang sama saat aku mengetahui bahwa mimpiku hancur tepat di depan mataku. Saat suaraku tak mau keluar, saat napasku tercekat, dan tubuhku terhimpit dalam mobil-mobil yang berdarah.

Aku membalikkan buku saku itu. Suara kertas yang dibalik, entah kenapa seperti musik pengiring dalam kesunyian kami. Aku yakin aku baru bertemu dengannya hari ini.

-Tidak apa-apa Kai. Semua akan baik-baik saja-

Aku membiarkan berat tubuh yang tiba-tiba datang membungkus tubuhku. Aku membiarkan air mata itu jatuh membasahi pundakku. Aku membiarkan tubuhku menjadi penompangnya.

Andai aku bisa bersuara, apakah perasaanku akan tersampaikan?

"Tidak apa-apa…"

Aku membalas pelukannya.

Setelah itu, beberapa bulan kemudian Kai keluar dari rumah sakit.

* * *

"Lalu setelah itu?" Tanya seorang pemuda dengan eyeliner tebal.

Aku tertawa, "Kau kepo sekali sih."

Pemuda itu menatapku, "Hei aku baru saja mengetahui bahwa kau itu lumayan baik, dan kau menghancurkannya begitu saja?"

Aku terkekeh dan membenahi pakaianku, "Kita akan recording 15 menit lagi. Ayo bersiap."

Pemuda itu mendengus, "Andai kau bukan Do Kyungsoo, aku bisa saja memukulmu. Kau tahu aku benci penasaran."

Aku, Kyungsoo, hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya, "Karena akulah sang Do Kyungsoo Baekhyunie~~"

"Hei aku serius. Lalu si Kai itu bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

"Yah.. sejak itu kami berusaha bersama. Membangun mimpi kami kembali." Jawabku.

"Jadi itulah yang membuatmu berhasil mendapatkan suaramu kembali?" Tanya Baekhyun, anak ini memang mulutnya tajam sekali.

Aku mengangguk. "Dan tentang Kai…"

Baekhyun menatapku bingung, aku menyuruhnya mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu. Aku terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun yang kaget. Aku yakin ia takkan menyangka hal itu. Aku berjalan meninggalkannya yang masih kaget.

Siapapun pasti tidak percaya jika mereka tahu.

"Baekkie~~ ayo pergi!" Ucapku dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebelum mengejarku.

"Kyungsoo!"

Aku tertawa. Kau mau tahu apa yang aku bisikkan pada Baekhyun?

_"Sebenarnya Kai itu nama anjing tetanggaku."_

Aku masih tertawa saat aku berhenti di depan sebuah jendela.

Kaca jendela tampak sembab.

Aku menggosok permukaan jendela dan melihat keluar. Salju tak berubah. Tetap putih dan menumpuk. Aku tersenyum, "Jongin"

_"Hei Kyungsoo-hyung mengapa kau tak menyerah saja?" _

_Aku menatap Kai dengan mata besarku. Aku menulis sesuatu. _

_-Broke, but not broken. Kita masih bisa memperbaikinya kok.-_

_"Kita?"_

_Aku menulis lagi._

_-Kau keberatan jika kita bersama-sama memperbaikinya? Yah.. kalau kau keberatan ya sudah, turun dari tempat tidurku sekarang dan lepaskan aku.-_

_Kai tertawa dan mengeratkan pelukannya, "Tidak. Aku tidak keberatan." _

_Aku mendengus. _

_"Oh iya, namaku Kim Jongin, bukan Kai. Kai hanya nama panggungku. Jadi panggil aku Jongin" _

_Aku mengambil napas dan mengucapkan Jongin dengan bibirku. Meski tak ada sebuah suarapun yang keluar, saat melihat ekspresi wajah Ka—bukan Jongin, aku tahu ia mendengarnya. _

_Suatu saat aku pasti bisa mengucapkan nama Jongin dengan lantang. _

"Kyungsoo kau benar-benar!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal saat ia berhasil mengejarku.

"Kau tahu, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu ia di mana sekarang." Ucapku. Baekhyun yang tadinya mengumpat langsung berhenti dan berjalan mendekat.

Aku menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan tersenyum, "Aku tahu judul lagu baru kita."

Baekhyun tampak kaget, "Apa? Kok tiba-tiba?"

Aku menatap keluar lagi, "Broken"

* * *

Seorang pria terbangun dari tidurnya saat sebuah lagu bermain di radio. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menggosok lutut kakinya yang merupakan kaki palsu.

_Do you see what I see?  
Do you feel what I feel?  
it doesn't matter until we see broken lives heal._

_Broke, but not broken  
Broke, but not broken. _

Pria itu tersenyum mendengarnya dan menggosokkan tangannya kepermukaan jendela mobil karena embun menutup pandangan keluar.

"Broke, but not broken." Lirihnya sebelum kembali tertidur dan bermimpi.

* * *

THE END.

* * *

A/N : Hola.

Liat deh, saya bawa ff kaisoo baru. Seneng gak? *apaan.

Sebenarnya saya mau updet yang satu lagi. Bagi para readers Life, mianhe ya~~~

Untuk minta maaf lama updet yg chaptered, saya kasih one-shot! *tebar bunga*

Tapi! Saya gak merasa pernah buat Kaisoo endingnya bgus deh... ya gak sih readers? (bagi yg baca semua ff saya sih, klo kagak ya... baca dong~~ hohohohohohoho XD)

Dan lirik yang dibawah itu dari lirik lagunya David Archuleta - Broken. Terinspirasi dari ini sih...

Donlot kalo mau dengar, lagunya bgus. Sumpah deh.

Ok deh sip.

Selesai saya.

Mohon review-nya~~~

Typo(s) is all accidentally made. Terribly sorry for that.

:2era:


End file.
